


Just sleep...

by Smallestgeek (Geektaire)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: makinghugospin, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Smallestgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a prompt in 'making hugo spin' who was also a tumblr prompt</p><p>(Tumblr post here: http://somuchbetterthanthat . tumblr . com/post/62002131802/its-movie-night-at-combeferres-its-often-movie)</p><p>It’s movie night at Combeferre’s and by chance Enjolras and Grantaire are next to each other on the couch. But Grantaire is super tired and the movie is boring, and Enjolras is next to him and he’s warm and he smells nice - so, nobody can blame him if he falls asleep on Enjolras....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just sleep...

Combeferre sometimes wondered if his life would have been different if he hadn't made first acquaintances and then friends with such an eclectic group of people. When he and Enjolras started rooming when they both were still undergrads he would have never thought his life would en up being what it was five years later. He looked over his and Enjolras living-room, of the off campus apartment both master students rented since they were 'too old' for the craziness of dorms, to see his friends gathered around for one of their 'epic' movie nights. 

Courfeyrac and Bahorel were spread in the space between the coffee table and the television, in weird positions while they bickered with Jehan over what movie they should play first. Feuilly was squished to a side of the couch where Jehan, Cosette, Marius and Éponine were all cuddled together. Combeferre chuckled as he saw the pillow pile were Musichetta, Joly and Bossuet had nested themselves, in the corner where the couch and the loveseat met; and the attention Enjolras was putting in whatever Éponine was telling him as she motioned excitedly with her hands. 

“Does anyone know where Grantaire is?” Combeferre asked as he made his way to the empty place by Enjolras in the love seat, letting his roommate take half of the snacks he had in his arms preventing them from spilling all over his friends. 

“Madame Vermu asked him to come over everyday so they could rehears his part in the recital,” Éponine answered as she picked a couple of sodas and moved to burrow herself back into the space between Marius and Cosette, opening the can and letting the other girl take a small sip before she did. 

“He was complaining about it last night,” Jehan said as he took one of the chips bag from where Enjolras had dropped them and made a huge amount of noise as he tried to open it. “He has been going everyday for this week,” he pouted when Bahorel finally took pity of him and opened the bag for him. 

“That's why he missed the meeting on Monday,” Courfeyrac added as he looked upside down to Enjolras who had complained immensely when the younger man had not showed up for their usual Monday rendezvous. Just as if he had been waiting for his friends to finish talking about him, a knock was heard on the two graduate students door and Combeferre got up with a groan to answer it. 

“Are you alright mon ami?” Combeferre asked softly as he took in Grantaire's appearance as he opened the door. The young dance student looked dead on his feet, his dark curls were combed back, his eyes half closed already as he tiredly smiled at the literature student as he walked in. 

“Long day,” Grantaire said softly as he dropped his gym bag by the door and took off his shoes at the same time. Combeferre couldn't help but smile at the graceful way even as tired as he was, he did so. “Vermu is the devil,” He said as greeting to the rest of their friends as he made his way through the mess that they were until he was able to drop himself in the only free space, besides Enjolras in the love seat.

“You adore that woman,” Feuilly spoke up from his place in the couch, throwing a popcorn to the tired dancer, chuckling as the youngest member of les amis was too tired to be fast enough to catch it before it hit him. 

“Slander!” Grantaire grinned groaning as he stretched, making a pleased noise when Combeferrre passed him a bottle of water as he moved to try and retake his place. “She's the devil reincarnated, she's as evil as Napoleon!” Enjolras couldn't help but smile as he moved to make space for him between him and Combeferre.   
“No one is as evil as Napoleon,” Enjolras said softly as Grantaire ended up cuddled between him and Combeferre, both men laughing when Marius finally took a respite from being snogged by Cosette and Éponine to try and defend his historical hero. 

“And before this turns into a full blown argument,” Jehan stood up, kicking Bahorel on the legs as he made his way to the dvd player. “We're staring the movie, it's my turn to chose so you all better shut up and enjoy it,” he put the dvd in the player and started it, “and don't even think of complaining Bahorel, or help me God! I had to watch the last three fast and the furious movies the last time it was your turn.”

Everywhere around him his friends were arguing, laughing and joking. But Grantaire was just too tired to take it all. It had been a great week for him, there was no doubt. But between midterms and dance practice he had barely had enough time to eat and sleep, and the couch was just so comfortable; his place was lacking central heating, so with the first cold front entering he had started to feel he was never going to be warm again in his life. And yet, here he was, Friday night among his favorite people in the world nestled between Enjolras and Combeferre in the softest couch he had ever sat on and with the nicest and best smelling pillow under his head... the titles on the movie wasn't even yet on the screen when the youngest of les amis was already asleep. 

Feuilly was the first one to notice, he had seen the movie Jehan had chosen more than once and it was one of his favorites. He loved to watch his friends reactions to his favorite parts, so there was no surprise when he turned to look at them as one of the most important parts of the movie came about. He was shocked though, his hand moving to wrap around Jehan's as he tried to make sense of the scene before him lighted in soft blue hues. Grantaire was clearly asleep in Enjolras shoulder, one of his arms wrapped around their blond leader's waist as he let fall into Morpheus arms. 

Jehan had turned as Feuilly manhandled his hand into a grip and squealed. Or he would have if Feuilly hadn't thought beforehand and slammed a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Both of them stopped moving as they saw Enjolras move slightly, putting his arm around Grantaire's shoulders and moving so the black haired boy's head was pillowed in his chest rather than in his shoulder, his hand playing with one of the ink black hair locks. 

Jehan tapped Cosette on the leg softly, making a head motion to her as to get her to see the cute image their two friend were making. And one by one, like a bad game of telephone by either word or signs the message kept on traveling unknown to the two principal characters until it reached Courfeyrac. 

Feuilly glared at Bahorel, who had been the one to tell Courfeyrac as the law student turned to look at the cuddling pair so fast he was almost sure he was going to be feeling it for the rest of the week. Enjolras finally felt the weight of everyone's eyes one him and looked up from where he had been gazing down at the sleeping Grantaire.

“Are you feeling alright?” Courfeyrac asked softly, which pretty much meant he was talking at a normal volume... at least he was not yelling. Enjolras frowned down at him as he continued to play with Grantaire's hair, not exactly getting what his friend was all about.

“What Are you doing Enjolras?!” His voice was raising with every word that left his mouth and everyone had started to softly shush him, “Are you drugged? Is that IT?!” There was a generalized groan just before pillows flew across the room to where Courfeyrac was sitting. 

“I'm alright,” the older man answered, a frown still marred his beautiful face. “What are you talking about? Why would you ask that?”

Feuilly couldn't help but laugh as Courfeyrac groaned and dropped himself over the now confiscated pillows, face palming as he tried to go back to the movie. The evening pretty much ended after that, everyone kept on paying more attention on whatever Enjolras did or didn't do than on the film, and by the time the movie was done everyone was more asleep than awake anyway. 

Slowly, one by one their friends started to leave. Each throwing one last look at the cute picture that they were sure was never to be repeated once again. It wasn't until the apartment was once again in silence, the television off and Combeferre moving around picking up after everyone that Grantaire finally stirred. 

“... what did I miss?” Grantaire grumbled as he burrowed himself closer to Enjolras chest, his five o'clock shadow tickling Enjolras's chest as he moved until he was burrowing his face in his neck, sighing softly.

“Nothing, our friends being idiots. Go back to sleep” Enjolras said softly, his arm now fully hugging the smaller man to him as his other hand caressed his hair as he tried to get him back asleep. 

“M’kay...” was all Grantaire muttered before Enjolras felt him slag against him once again, starting back to make the cute snoring sounds that had kept his attention the last hour. 

Enjolras was still enraptured in Grantaire when Combeferre put a hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention. After jumping slightly and checking he hadn't woken Grantaire up with his movement, he finally looked up at his oldest friend. “So I take you are sleeping here in the couch with him?” Combeferre had started to move away when Enjolras hand fell on his wrist in a vice grip.

“Enjolras?” He asked alarmed as he looked back to his friend, only to meet two terrified blue eyes. 

“Don’t leave me alone with him, I don’t know what I’m doing, I think... I think I’m in love, he’s so adorable, help me!” Combeferre wasn't sure of the reason of the reason of the glare he had been on the receiving end of, if it was for laughing at his friend confession or at the fact that he had partially woken Grantaire once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... taken couple of lines from the prompt as they were... also I may write a follow up, nothing certain but I want to know what happens the next day... XD
> 
> Come say hi! [Tumblr](http://liferuinedbytveit.tumblr.com)


End file.
